User blog:Redkite/MW3 Tournament, Battle 4, Ethank14 vs. TotalDarkness
Last time, Cfp just beat Thund is a very close battle, this time, two new warriors will enter the ring and prepare for battle! Ethank14: A U.S. Army Ranger sniper with a leading record for best sniper shot in the U.S. Army and a talented killing machine. TotalDarkness:' An IRA and Irish Army Rangers veteran with a great knowledge of explosives and an anti-guerrilla warfare expert.' WHO, IS, DEADLIEST? To find out, our professional wiki members are analising history's most lethal warriors.. Using 21st century data, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head.. No rules, No mercy, It's a duel to the death, to find out who is.. THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Ethank14 ACR menu icon MW3.png|The ACR 6.8. Silencer menu icon MW3.png|The Silencer (For ACR 6.8). Dragunov Create-a-Class MW3.png|The Dragunov. FiveSeven menu icon MW3.png|The Five Seven. Silencer menu icon MW3.png|The Silencer (For Five Seven). Claymore menu icon MW3.png|The Claymore. TotalDarkness AK47 menu icon MW3.png|The AK-47. Shotgun_attachment_menu_icon_MW3.png|The Shotgun (For AK-47). Skorpion_menu_icon_MW3.png|The Skorpion. RPG-7 menu icon MW3.png|The RPG-7. C4 menu icon BO.png|The C4. Comparisons ACR 6.8 vs. AK-47 The AK kicks off with the advantage of doing a higher maximum damage of 49 compared to the ACR doing 45, the ACR however evens out with a reloading time of 1.9s compared to the AK taking 2.5s. The ACR then takes the lead and earns the edge with a rate of fire of 705RPM compared to the AK's rate of fire of 689RPM. Edge: Ethank14 Dragunov vs. Skorpion The Skorpion kicks off with the advantage of 20 rounds in it's magazine compared to the Dragunov's 10. The Skorpion continues it's advantage with a reloading time of 2.43s compared to the Dragunov's 2.75s reload time. The Dragnov does catch up with the advantage of being effective at medium and long range while the Skorpion is only effective at close range. This is tough, the Skorpion is devastating at close range and a big mag means a lucky long range shot could be useful but the Dragunov is lethal with the ability to hit where the Skorpion can't, I can't call it here overall. Edge: Even Five Seven vs. RPG-7 This is quite a tricky matter here. While the Five Seven brings 16 round magazine, it is limited mainly to close ranger. The RPG-7 on the other hand is effective at all rangers but is a single shot and the rocket is unguided. This means I'm probably going to have to side witht he Five Seven since the chance of the RPG rocket missing since it's unguided is high. Edge: Ethank14 My edge This is a tough decision. While Ethank does take the weapon edges, TotalDarkness is packing a good variety of weapons, an RPG kill will be general luck depending on the accuracy but if it does land a hit, it will injure Ethank if not kill him. I think I'm going to side with TotalDarkness here. While Ethank was a US Army member, he clearly wasn't in the army for as long as the Rangers since the training would of taken longer to be a Ranger sniper. I'm siding with Total Darkness because the Ranger sniper is trained less for a directional engagement unlike the Irish Army Ranger and TotalDarkness will be more used to dealing with straigh up fighting while also recieving anti-sniping training, Ethank has some fantastic weapons but TotalDarkness spent his early years as an IRA man avoiding British intelligence and army and that will give some form of preporation to avoid a sniper, aswell as this, his Irish Army Ranger training will experience in direct combat and he is an expert in anti-guerrilla warfare which involves dealing with snipers. My Edge: TotalDarkness Notes *Apologies for any mistakes. *Battle will take place outside a small French village. Category:Blog posts